My new life! ' Yuri version'
by DevilHunterX
Summary: Projek baru! Dan untuk sinopsis menyusul! Warn : Yuri!, 17 , dll
Disclaimer : Not my own!

Rate : M!

Genre : Yuri, Incest, and many more!

Pair : [ Kusina x Harem ' all fem caracter']

Warn : Yuri, for 17+, Oc, dll.

.

.

Konichiwa minna-san... dan Saya Author bernama Devil Hunter x, membawa fic bergenre 'Yuri' dan tentu penuh adegan yang bikin adem panas gan! and i hope you enjoy it... happy readingg!

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di kota Kuoh dan di salah satu rumah nampak dua orang perempuan satu berambut merah tergerai dan bertubuh W O W, ialah Uzumaki Kusina.

dan yang satunya ialah gadis berambut Pirang di ikat pony tail anak pertamanya Uzumaki Naruko.

Dan saat ini mereka tengah makan pagi seperti biasa.

"Nee.. kaa-chan apa kaa-chan tidak bekerja hari ini?" tanya Naruko pada Kusina, karna biasanya Kusina sudah rapi tapi hari ini ia masih berpakaian santai.

"Tidak! Kaa-chan merasa agak demam, dan memilih istirahat dirumah Naru-chan!" balas Kusina jujur, karna memang hari ini ia merasa agak demam dan mungkin ia perlu istirahat.

"Ohh.. kalau begitu aku juga bolos ya! untuk mengurus Kaa-chan!" kata Naruko sambil menatap Kusina khawatir.

"Tidak, kau tak boleh bolos Naruko, dan Kaa-chan bisa mengurus diri kaa-chan sendiri, jadi tak usah khawatir!" cegah Kusina pada Naruko agar ia tak membolos sekolah.

"Baiklah!" kata Naruko meski ia berat untuk mengatakanya.

kemudian iaa mendekati Kusina dan..

Cup!

"Kalau begitu jaa... kaa-chan!" teriak Naruko sesudah ia mencium pipi milik Kusina dan berangkat sekolah.

"Jaa... " kata Kusina sambil merona , entah perasaan apa ini, ia merasa hangat dan bahagia saat Naruko menciumnya dan perasaan ini mulai muncul saat itu, saat ia baru bercerai dengan suaminya dulu Namikaze Minato!.

Ya! ia dulunya ialah suami dari Namikaze Minato dan karna 1thn yang lalu Minato berselingkuh dengan sekretarisnya yang bernama Mei terumi, iapun memutuskan pisah.

ia tak kuat menghadapi hal itu,

tapi untunglah, ada Naruko sosok anak pertamanya dan yang membuat Kusina terkejut ialah saat itu Naruko berkata.

"Tidakk! Aku akan ikut Kaa-chan, karna Aku sayang kaa-chan".

itulah yang Naruko katakan saat ia di bujuk oleh Minato agar ikut bersamanya. tapi Naruko menolaknya.

Dan Akhirnya iapun pindah dari konoha menuju Kuoh, dan memulai hidup barunya,

.

.

This is

My New life! 'Yuri Version'

capter 1 [ ? ? ! ! ]

.

.

Dan setelah makan pagi bersama Naruko, Kusina mulai membersihkan piring dan bekas makanan yang tersisa dan berniat untuk membersihkan rumahnya tapi,

Kringgg... Kringgggg

Ada suara Telephon yang berbunyi.

Ia pun bergegas mengambil hpnya dan tertulis Nama Uchiha Mikoto, teman SMA nya dulu.

[Moshi-moshi Kusina-chan!]

[hai, ini Kusina, ada apa Mikoto-chan?]

[ Aku ingin kerumah mu boleh?], tanya Mikoto.

[ Oo.. boleh! memang ada urusan apa?] , kini kusina yang bertanya..

[ Hanya ingin berkunjung!], balas Mikoto.

[Oo.. baiklah aku tunggu!]

[Jaa... ]

[Jaa... ]

Tut!

dan Mikotopun sudah menutup telphonya dan kusina juga mulai membersihkan rumahnya, walaupun ia agak demam.

— With Naruko!

Naruko P O V!

Hai minna-san, pasti udah kenal dengan aku kan, aku Uzumaki Naruko anak dari Uzumaki dan Na- gak usah disebutkan yang satunya aku muak dengan dia,

dia yang telah menghianati Kaa-chan.

dia yang membuang kaa-chan orang yang aku sayangi bahkan kucintai.

ya, kucintai pasti kalian berkata aku gila mencintai ibuku sendiri ya kaluan boleh memangilku gilah, karna memang aku mencintai ibuku sendiri dan itu baru akurasakan saat Dia bercerai dengan Kaa-chan.

Hah kenapa malah membahas dia sih.

oh ya! kini aku adalah Murid SmA kuoh kelas XII B, dan mungkin hanya itu yang bisa aku beritahu.

Naruk END!

Dan kemudian Naruko terus melanjutkan perjalananya ke Sma kuoh dan ia bisa melihat ada teman sekelasnya Serafal.

"Ohayou! Sera-chan!" sapa Naruko pada Serafal yang berjalan di depanya.

Sedangkan Serafal merasa ada yang memangilnyapun langsung berbalik dan ia bisa menemukan Naruko yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ohayou! Naruko-chan!" sapa balik Serafal.

"Ohayou!"

Dan Naruko langsung berjalan di sampinng Serafal.

Dan mereka berdua terus melakukan perjalananya ke SMA Kuoh.

—Mikoto side!

Nah kita ganti scene dan kita saat ini bersama wanita berambut raven panjang dan bermarga Uchiha, Uchiha Mikoto Namanya teman Kusina.

Dan saat ini ia tengah bersiap-siap untuk bertemu teman SMA nya Kusina.

dan ia nampak gerbira?

'Hihihi... Nanti Aku bisa bertemu Kusina-chan' batin Mikoto senang karna akan bertemu Kusina yang notabenya adalah orang yang ia CINTAI, ya Mikoto sudah menyukai kusina sejak SMA,

Mungkin ini gila ya kalian bisa bilang ia gila,

Tapi

Cinta itu buta.

Cinta telah membuat ia lupa, bahkan tak peduli Orang yang ia sukai waniata sekalipun ia tak peduli.

Tapi karna Kusina saat itu menyukai Minato dan ia selalu menjadi teman curhat Kusina, ia hanya bisa berkata, 'Bodoh'

kenapa Kusina tak menyadari betapa ia menyukainya bahkan mencintainya.

sampai Akhirnya berita yang mengejutkan ia dengar Kusina berpacaran dengan Minato.

Dan saat itu Mikoto hanya terus mencoba setegar mungkin tapi, ia cuma wanita, bukan robot atau semacamya, sampai akhirnya ia menumpahkan segala perasaanya pada Temanya Kurenai.

Dan kurenai pun memberi saran supaya bersikap lebih dewasa menghadapi takdir yang tuhan buat.

Sampai akhirnya Mikoto ia di jodohkan dengan pemuda bernama Fugaku dan menghasilkan satu buah putri bernama Satsuki!.

ia kira ia sudah bahagia? nyatanya belum! kedua orang tuanya mati! dan Fugaku menceraikanya dan berkata.

'Aku ingin cerai denganmu, karna Aku sudah bosan berpura-pura sayang padamu,'

itulah kata Fugaku pada Mikoto sebelum mereka bercerai.

Dan Mikotopun langsung mengambil Surat cerai tersebut dan bertanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menikah dengan ku?"

"Karna aku hanya inggin menyenangkan kedua orang tuaku dan saat ini mereka telah tiada dan aku ingin segera bercerai denganmu"

Itu jawaban yang Mikoto terima.

Sedih memang, saat Mikoto mendengar perkataan dari Fugaku, padahal saat itu ia benar-benar sudah merasa nyaman denganya, tapi ia sudah dibuat kecewa oleh fugaku.

Dan akhirnya mereka resmi bercerai dan hak asuh satsuki jatuh pada Mikoto.

dan ia juga pindah dari konoha ke kuoh.

itulah kilas balik masa lalu Mikoto.

.

dan kita kembali pada saat ini, pada Mikoto yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk menemui kusina.

"Tunggu aku Kusina-chan!" gumam Mikoto senang.

—Kusina side.

Sedangkan disisi Kusia ia sudah selesai membersihkan rumahnya dan tengah beristirahat di kamarnya ia lelah,

"Homzz tidur sebentar mungkin bagus! lagi pula Mikoto-chan juga belum datang!" gumam Kusina yang telah memakai piyama putih mikliknya, sambil mulai menutup matanya.

tapi ia lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya!

Kita skip time at : 09: 00. dan nampak di depan kediaman Kusina berhenti mobil Rx8 berwarna hitam, dan dari mobil tersebut kluarlah Mikoto.

kenapa ia tau rumah Kusina karna ia sudah beberapa kali kesini dan kusina sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan Mikoto.

tap... tap.. tap..

ia terus berjalan masuk halaman rumah milik Kusina sampai ia sudah berada di depan pintu Kusina.

ting tong!

tak ada jawaban.

Ting tong!

masih belum!

Ting tong, tong tong, ting tonng..

Ia mulai merasa curiga dan mencoba membuka pintu tersebut.

cklek!

'Tak di kunci' batin Mikpto.

dan ia langsung masuk dan melihat ada dimana saat ini Kusina.

tap.. tap.. tap..

ia terus berjalan sampai ia berada di depan kamar kusina.

ia mencoba mengintip dan apa yang ia lihat ialah kusina sedang tidur.

'Aku coba masuk ah!' batin Mikoto penasaran dan membuka pintunya pelan.

"Mnn... " gumam Kusina yang sedang tidur.

"Hihihi... kusina-chan lucu" gumam Mikoto pelan agar tak terdengar oleh Kusina.

tap... tap... srak!

kemudian ia berjalan menuju kasur kusina dan saat sudah dekat ia duduk di kasur tersebut.

"Kau sangat cantik Kusina!" gumam Mikoto sambil membelai lembut Rambut Kusina.

"Dan apa kau tau? kau bahkan telah mencuri hatiku!" lanjut Mikoto seraya ikut tiduran dan menghadap Kusina.

Grep!

"Dan sekarang aku sudah ada kesempatan untuk bisa bersamamu, karna Aku masih mencintaimu!" gumam Mikoto seraya memeluk tubuh Kusina.

Tapi Seakan merespon Kusina ikut memeluk Mikoto seakan itu adalah guling miliknya.

"Mnnn"

"Hmpppfff!" Mikoto hanya mampu Menahan nafasnya saat Kusina memeluknya dan wajah miliknya tepat di belahan dada milik Kusina.

Deg-deg.

Deg-deg!

Sebisa mungkin Mikoto menstabilkan detak jantungya yang berdetak sangat keras, ia gugup, apalagi berada di posisi layaknya sedang melakukan Itu,

memikirkanya saja ia langsung merona hebat.

Namun ide gila muncul,

ia mulai membranikan diri memajukan tangan kananya yang memeluk Kusina untuk menuju belahan payudara Kusina dan..

Gyut!

Ia meremasnya perlahan!

"Ahnn.. mnn" kusina hanya merespon desahan, kecil karna memang ia madis tidur.

Namun Mikoto makin berani, karna Kusina memakai piyama dan piyamanya tersebut hanya mengunakan piyama yang memakai kancing ia langsung melepas kancing milik Kusina perlahan.

Ctik! satu lepas.

Ctik! Dua lepas.

Ctik! tiga lepas.

Dan kini terampampang jelas Payudara milik Kusina yang terhalang bra berwarna hitam berenda.

Gluk!

'Kau benar-benar cantik Kusina' batin Mikoto takjub.

Dan ia langsung memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium payudara milik Kusina.

Cupp!

tepat! ia kini tepat mencium dada milik Kusina bagian kiri dan mulai menjilatinya.

"Mnnmm... mpff" Mikoto hanya terus menjilat serta seditit menghisap dada milik Kusina perlahan agar tak membuat kusina bagun.

Satu kali lagi, Kusina seakan merespon apa yang ia lakukan dan membenamkan kepala milk Mikoto makin dalam dan lebih parahnya bra milik Kusina terlepas karna terkena wajah milik Mikoto dan...

Mulut Mikoto telah melahap puting bagian kiri milik Kusina.

ia bingung!

tapi Nafsu sudah meliputi pikiranya dan...

"mnnmm ... mhppff" ia menghisa puting milik Kusina dengan keras bahkan Sampai Kusina sedikti tergangu.

"Mnn.. ahhh.. " Erang kusina yang merasakan sentuhan di tubuhya.

Sedangkan Mikoto, ia seakan lupa dan langsung menindih dan melepas pelukan kusina padanya dan langsung melahap payudara kiri milik Kusina dengan lembut.

"Mm... mppfftt" ia terus menghisap serta meremas kedua payudara milik Kusina.

Namun Kusina bangun karna serangan dari Mikoto.

"Engghh... ada apa ini!" gumam Kusina yang merasa tubuhnya berat dan apa yang ia lihat ialah...

"Mi-Mikoto-chan!" kata Kusina tergagap. karna posisi mereka saat ini...

.. Mikoto tengah menindihnya dan mulut serta tangan milik Mikoto menjamah payudaranya dan ia juga terkejut karna ia setengah telanjang!.

"K-ku-Kusina-chan!" Kata Mikoto terkejut saat tau Kusina bangun atas perbuatanya

dan mereka hanya saling pandang untuk beberapa saat sampai.

"Mi-Mikoto apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

.

.

and

cut!

.

Dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

so.. keep stay on 'My new life! 'Yuri version' '.

.

Huahhhhhh... selesai sudah projek baru ane! bergenre 'Yuri'

.

Nah gimana ?

Serukah ?

Boringkah ?

Mainstream kah ?

ato JELEK ?

Terserah! pokoknya kalian senang ane juga SENANG! ... MUAHAHAHAha...

.

dan Word nya pendek? sory dah! soalnya masih pembukaan jadi tunggu capter depan'yah, mugkin jadi 4-5k+.

.

.

.

.

SECRET Note : Maaf bagi pembaca fic ane yang berjudul ' MY NEW LIFE! DAN THE BOY'S WITH HIS LIFE, MASIH BELUM BISA UP DATE KARENA MASIH PROSES, dan ini grafiknya.

My new life! capter 14 = 65%

The boy's with his life capter 4 = 75%.

jadi tunnggu mingu depan yaa! jaa...

.

.

.

.

dan ane mau tanya! apa fic ini pantas buat lajut atau di stop saja?

mohon pendapatnya!.

.

Dan Jangan sungkan buat review ya... and Fav or Folow this stories!

.

.

Devil hunter x log out

Se... yaaa...


End file.
